


Cotton

by diamondgore



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Season/Series 02, choosing dresses, repressed feelings abt being into girls.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Prompt: Lavender.Cristina Yang is at a roadblock when it comes to her dresses.





	Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> It only took me 9 days to post something for femslash February, and it's Grey's Anatomy.

“Which one do you like better? I’m partial to the red but I look hot in both.” Cristina looked at herself in the mirror, if she could date herself, she could. Alas that was the last case resort, she was always odd, but she wasn’t interested in attracting more negative attention.   
  
Her entourage, consisting of George, Isobel and Meredith, were all eyeing her down. Cristina awaited their opinions but none of them were willing to speak. Meredith was checking her out best friend’s body, but was focused more on the notes in front of her.   
  
“You’re really going on a date with Burke?” Isobel said before biting into a fresh red apple. None of them really knew where Isobel kept getting her food, but they didn’t really care. Well George did, he was tired of the cafeteria food.

“I think the red one is sexier. I’m not sure if Burke would find it sexy though.” Cristina rolled her eyes at Isobel, her opinion didn’t matter too much. “Oh, come on, you’re the one who asked! I’m right, right George?” She said and hit his shoulder to grab his attention.     
  
But at the moment he was too busy examining how Cristina’s slim body was framed in the bright red dress. The dress was satin with thin spaghetti straps, but he wasn’t sure if was better than the lavender dress she had on before that. George new on some level that there had to be a different, but aesthetically they were both the same in his eyes.   
  
“I have no opinion.” George said before leaning into one of the lockers. “I must be colorblind, or something.”   
  
“You’re gay, you have to have an opinion.”   
  
“Not all gays are like that Cristina. TV is just propaganda that we are obsessed with fashion.” George huffed. “Some of us are simply doctors who don’t know how to dress themselves.” He was defensive but he knew that Cristina meant it in jest despite her serious tone in voice. Cristina was a lot of things, but homophobic definitely wasn’t one of them.   
  
Cristina walked up towards him, and stood very close to him, he could smell the mint gum from her lips.   
  
“Gun to your head, lavender or red?” She asked.   
  
“Gun to my head? Why—?” Before George could finish up what he wanted to say Cristina curled her bottom fingers and kept her thumb and index and middle finger straight so that her hands would look like a gun and pointed it to George’s head.   
  
“Gun to your head, lavender or red?”   
  
A flight or fight reaction went off in George’s head.   
  
“Red. No _lavender_ . Red,” he looked at the dress in the back hung near the mirror. The lavender dress was cinched in the middle, made of cotton but it was pretty hot, the red dress had an ugly piece of beading on the sleeve. That cemented his decision. “Lavender. You should go with the lavender.”   
  
Cristina put her hand away, and she turned to Meredith who was scribbling something down in her notebooks. Cristina couldn’t tell what it was. Probably something dark and twisty.   
  
“Well, Meredith? We need a tie breaker and you’re the only one left. If you don’t tell me I’m gonna have to ask the Satan spawn for his opinion. _Please_ don’t make me do that.”   
  
Meredith looked up at Cristina. Cristina was grinning, hoping for the opinion for her best friend. She wanted Meredith’s approval more than anyone else, more than Burke’s even. Burke didn’t register that high in her approval rankings, he only needed to tell Cristina that she was doing a good job. Otherwise, there was really no need for his opinions.   
  
Meredith somewhat felt the same way about Cristina, perhaps it was the lack of a strong female figure in her life, or mommy issues, but Cristina definitely filled many voids inside of her. Even the voids that she usually used tequila and the ones that she thought that Derek would fill.   
  
“I don’t think you should go with Burke.” Meredith said, as Cristina’s body was within reach of her. Something inside her body that ached to touch Cristina’s body. She looked so good in red.   
  
“That’s rich, you’re dating McDreamy on the downlow, but you’re not letting me go on a date with Burke?” Cristina frowned, how hypocritical of Meredith!   
  
“Derek and I aren’t—we aren’t dating.” Meredith said and then reached out her hand to grab Cristina’s. “I’m not saying you should stand Burke up, but I just don’t think he’s your type.”   
  
Isobel and George felt the need to leave. George did, and Isobel wanted to stay, but he forced her outside so that Meredith and Cristina could have their moment.   
  
“What do you think my type is?” Cristina never really thought about it, her attraction to men was beyond superficial. She _never_ thought about it. Men were nothing but colleagues. She never gave them a second chance to prove themselves past their talents in their respective fields.   
  
“I don’t know.” Meredith wasn’t lying, but she hoped so desperately that Cristina’s type was girls. Girls with rusty-colored hair and blue eyes. “I wish I did.”   
  
She squeezed Cristina’s hands tightly.   
  
Oh. _Oh_ . That was what Meredith meant.   
  
Cristina couldn’t deny that she hoped Meredith was into Korean girls with wild curly hair. But that was a conversation for another time, she still couldn’t stand her boss up, but maybe she could let him down gently.   
  
“Still, lavender or red, Mer? I can’t stand Burke up.” They’d talk about this when she came back, over a bottle of wine preferably, maybe two.   
  
“Lavender.” Meredith smiled. “It brings out that sparkle in your eyes more.”   
  
“You’re right.” Cristina mused out loud, the purple dress framed her body better anyway. “Alright, I’ll tell you how the date goes tonight.”   
  
“You’re not going home with Burke?” Meredith asked. There was the assumption that there was something more than just romance going on between Burke and Cristina, but apparently that wasn’t the case.   
  
“Why would I go home with him when I could be spending time with you?”   
  
Meredith smiled, a soft blush on her cheeks. “You’re coming over tonight then? Should there be tequila?” Tequila wasn’t just for negative occasions, it was for positive ones too.   
  
“Oh definitely, and lots of it too.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @[diamondsynth](http://diamondsynth.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
